Friday Night
"Friday Night" is the 11th episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first premiered on January 27, 2002 on CTV Television and on June 3, 2002 on The N. The episode was written by James Hurst, Aaron Martin and Susin Nielsen and directed by Paul Fox. This episode shares the same title with several songs, by many different music artists and groups, such as, Allister, Loverboy, Redgum, Roy Orbison and Slick Shoes. It also shares the same name as a 2002 drama film and a 2000 French film called Vendredi Soir. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary 'Main Plot' Emma has had a crush on Sean for a while now, and when he finally asks her to hang out on Friday night, she doesn't know if it's just a friend thing or a couple thing. After consulting with Paige, she eventually figures out it is a date, and when they finally go out, it turns out to be one disaster after another. The next day, Sean tells Emma that he had a great time and doesn't want to stop seeing her. 'Subplot' Meanwhile Jimmy and Spinner are given detention by a stressed out Ms. Kwan. Annoyed by her strict attitude, they vow revenge and go back to Degrassi later that night for her evening English classes for adults. The guys pull major pranks like ordering pizza, making loud noises through the P.A. system and eventually vandalize her car, which causes her to have an emotional breakdown. The next day, the boys learn that they may have gone too far when it is revealed that Ms. Kwan has taken a leave of absence from school due to dealing with her ill husband. Extended Overview Emma's crush on Sean has been going on for a while now and everyone is obviously aware of it. One afternoon, while talking to Manny in the hallway, Sean comes by and asks Emma how she's been lately. Emma tells him that she's had a lot of homework. Manny walks away to give them some privacy. Sean is silent for a moment and then asks Emma if she has plans for Friday night. Emma says no, so Sean asks her if she wants to hang out and she happily accepts. After Sean leaves, Manny walks back towards Emma and asks her what Sean said. Emma tells Manny that she thinks Sean just asked her out. The girls scream in excitement and head to their homeroom class. Meanwhile, Ms. Kwan is handing out permission forms for her English class to go on a field trip to see Romeo and Juliet. While doing this, she hears someone tapping against the desk. She tells whoever is making the sound to stop, but the noise continues. Ms. Kwan stands up and circles the room. She discovers that the sound is coming form Spinner who is tapping a pencil on his desk while listening to his Discman. She tries to take it away but Spinner pulls it back and drops it on the floor. Irritated, Ms. Kwan gives him detention for listening to it during class. In gym class, Manny curiously asks Emma everything Sean said. She says that he asked her if she's doing anything and then wondered if she wanted to hang out. Unsure, Manny asks Emma if that means to hang out as friends or as a couple. Emma is also confused and unsure what Sean meant. Manny thinks about it and assures Emma that Sean was asking her out on a date. To find out for sure, Emma walks over to Sean and asks if they are still hanging out tonight. Sean responds with an unenthusiastic, yah, leaving Emma annoyed. When the class dodgeball game starts, Emma immediately targets Sean. She picks up a ball and aims for his crotch. Sean dodges all the balls but looks at Emma with a scared look. In the hallway, Ashley asks Jimmy who he's sitting with on the way to Stratford. Jimmy romantically says his Juliet and kisses her. Ms. Kwan walks by and asks the two to separate. Jimmy and Ashley innocently say that they were not doing anything. Ms. Kwan says that the school is not a petting zoo and not everyone thinks they are adorable, to which Jimmy calls her a tyrant. Elsewhere, Emma asks Manny what to do about Sean, saying that she even went to Toby for advice. Paige walks by and tells Emma how obvious her crush on Sean is and then offers her help. Emma asks Paige if Sean's way of saying hang out meant as friends or as a couple and then says that all he said was yah. Paige assures Emma that yah means a date in short guy talk. Back in English class, Terri walks in and tells everyone that Ms. Kwan's in a meeting with Mr. Raditch and that she wants them to start their readings. Seeing this as an opportunity to goof around, Spinner and Jimmy gets up in front of the class and make fun of Ms. Kwan by immitating her, which leads to the whole class laughing. Ms. Kwan eventually gets back and begins her lesson, but also says everything exactly how Spinner and Jimmy had said it a minute ago in front of the class. She reveals that she heard what the boys said about her through the intercom that leads right to the office. She tells Jimmy that he can join Spinner in detention. In media immersion, Emma instant messages Sean and asks him what's going on. Sean responds to her message and says that he thinks that she hates him. Emma gets up and asks why would he think that. Sean says because she tried to kill him in dodgeball. Emma apologizes and says that she doesn't hate him. Sean then asks if they are still hanging out tonight. Emma excitedly says yes. Sean happily starts to walk away and says that he will pick her up at her house. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Spinner are sitting in Friday afternoon detention with Ms. Kwan. Jimmy looks over at Spinner and complains about how unfair it is that they have to be stuck there on a Friday after school. Ms. Kwan angrily tells the two to keep quiet unless they wanted to stay there longer with her English night class. Irritated, Spinner takes out a piece of paper from his binder and writes Tonight = Revenge on it. He slides it over to Jimmy, who picks it up and reads it. Jimmy is also annoyed and nods to Spinner in agreement. That night, Emma starts getting ready for her date with Sean. Spike starts helping her and then tells Emma about her first date. She says that she couldn't stop talking and laughed like a hyena, then apologizes for giving bad advice and being unhelpful. Emma gets excited when Sean knocks on the door. Spike lets him in and calls Emma over. She tells her to be home by ten o'clock and to have fun. Before they leave, she stops them and asks for a quick photo. Emma rolls her eyes, but Sean uncomfortably agrees. After leaving, Emma apologizes for her mom being embarassing, but Sean tells her it's okay. He then asks what she wanted to do. Emma suggests that they go to the movies, or to the playdium, or the park concert and continues to talk, but then stops herself and says sorry for speaking so much. Suddenly, a bird poos on her jacket from above. Emma and Sean walk back to her house to clean up. Back at Degrassi, Jimmy and Spinner are on their revenge mission. They sneak into Mr. Raditch's office after the janitor leaves. In the meantime, Ms. Kwan is teaching her English night class for adults. She hands out a test on verb tenses and lets them begin. Back in the office, Jimmy and turns on the intercom, while Spinner chews gum really loudly into the microphone. Ms. Kwan hears the sound and thinks it's one of her students. She tells the person to spit out their gum, but looks around and notices that no one in her class is doing it. She then hears Jimmy laughing through the intercom and quickly leaves the room to see who was making the noise. She walks over to the office and asks the janitor if he could unlock the door. When he unlocks it, Ms. Kwan walks inside and looks around but nobody is there. After she leaves, Jimmy and Spinner come out from under Mr. Raditch's desk. Spinner then proceeds with the next step and orders pizza and chicken wings. Meanwhile, Emma and Sean are at the mall. She brings over a tray of food and asks Sean if he's okay with her ordering him a veggie burger. He says that's fine as long it's not a hamburger. Emma gets excited and asks if he's a vegetarian too. Sean says that he actually loves eating meat, but after spending a summer at his uncle's farm and watching cows get slaughtered and harvested, he doesn't eat them anymore. Back in Ms. Kwan's class, the delivery man comes to the door and hands her the pizza and wing boxes. Ms. Kwan claims that she didn't order anything and refuses to pay the price for a dozen boxes of wings and pizza. However, a hungry student walks up and offers to help pay for them, along with another. Ms. Kwan stressfully sighs. In the meantime, Spinner and Jimmy are listening from Mr. Raditch's office and laughing. Emma is still on her date with Sean. After finishing dinner, the two planned to see a movie. Emma starts looking through her purse, but can't find her wallet. She tells Sean that she remembers having it with her at dinner on their tray. Sean then looks at her with a worried look, thinking that she lost it in the garbage. The two go back to find it, and start searching through the trash bin. Sean digs his arm in and pulls out a slimey burger. He tosses it on the floor in disgust and a security guard shows up. Sean and Emma are then forced to search through the garbage somewhere else. Meanwhile, in the Degrassi parking lot, Spinner is throwing eggs at Ms. Kwan's car. He encourages Jimmy to do so as well, but he doesn't at first, until he thinks about what she had said to him and Ashley earlier that day. They continue throwing the eggs, but Ms. Kwan suddenly walks out. The two guys hide and watch from behind another car. Ms. Kwan walks up to it and begins to break into tears. Spinner smiles with great satisfaction, while Jimmy looks concerned. Back at the mall, Emma and Sean are still looking through garbage for her wallet. They can't find it and Sean asks if she really dropped it in the garbage. Emma claims that she did and says that she set it down on the tray, she almost spilled ketchup on it. Then she remembers that after she had almost spilled the ketchup was when she put it back in her pocket. Embarassed and feeling sorry, Emma runs off pouting and leaves Sean behind. At school the next Monday, Emma shows Manny, Toby and J.T. the photos that Spike took of her and Sean. She then says how bad everything went and that she would be lucky if Sean ever spoke to her again. Toby and Manny try to comfort her and say that Sean won't dump her for anything that went wrong if he really likes her. When he comes into the classroom, the three leave Emma and him alone. She apologizes for their disastrous date on Friday night, but Sean doesn't pay attention as he is too distracted by her photos. He picks one up and asks if he could have it. Emma nods and then sighs with happiness. Meanwhile, in English class, Spinner is telling everyone about how much fun it was to prank Ms. Kwan. Jimmy looks upset but admits that it was pretty funny. However, Ashley disapproves and says that it sounds very cruel. Spinner claims that Ms. Kwan asked for it and she got it in the end. Then, Mr. Raditch walks into the classroom and tells everyone that Ms. Kwan wasn't going to be away for the rest of the term. He tells the class that with Ms. Kwan gone, the field trip to Stratford wil be cancelled, much to everyone's dissappointment. Terri asks if Ms. Kwan's okay and Mr. Raditch reveals that her husband is very sick. Her leave of absence was due to the stress that was too much for her to handle. Spinner and Jimmy sit at the back of the class feeling guilty and very regretful for their actions. Cast Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Principal Raditch Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Coach Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Maria Vacratsis as Sheila Guest Starring *Chris Armstrong as Delivery Man *Rick Sood as Hungry Student #1 *Edde Chau as Hungry Student #2 **Note: A Degrassi custodian appeared but was uncredited. **Note: A mall security officer appeared but was uncredited. Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson Quotes *(Gym class) Emma: "Sean, are we still hanging out tonight?" Sean: "Uh... yah." Emma: "Yah? Sean?!" Coach Armstrong: "Okay, today were gonna play some dodgeball." (Emma glares at Sean) (Emma picks up a ball and aims it at Sean's groin, but he dodges it) Coach Armstrong: "Good arm, Emma!" (Emm picks up the ball and throws it at Sean again and misses) Coach Armstrong: "Again, nice arm, but there are other targets you know." (Sean looks at Emma scared) *Paige: "Hon, your thing for Sean is more obvious than Heather Sinclair's bargain basement nose job. Do you want my advice or not?" Emma: "Okay. Sean asked me to hang out with him tonight. Not go out, hang out. I thought he might be asking me out on a date. I was wrong?" Paige: "Hon, that's a date". Manny: "Told you." Paige: "Just in guy speak - vague, short, yes, no, grunt." Emma: "Yah?" Paige: "Yah definately qualifies. Emma, its Sean were talking here. He's a one sylobol kind of guy." *Spike: "So, your first date. I remember my first date." Emma: "Let me guess, you’re going to tell me all about it." Spike: "I was so nervous. I kept laughing like a hyena and I had the worst case of verbal diarrhea." *Spinner: "This is for making me spend every lunch hour in the cafeteria." (Throws egg at Ms. Kwan's car) "This is for making me wear a hairnet in public. Come on, Jimmy, fire away." Jimmy: "I don’t think so." Spinner: "You don’t know what you’re missing." (Throws another egg) "This is for making me read Shakespeare in public." Jimmy: "This is for making me and Ashley feel like dirt." (Throws an egg) (Ms. Kwan comes outside, and they hide. When she sees her car, she leans next to it and starts to cry). *Spinner: "You should have seen the look on her face. I wish I had a video camera." (Imitates Ms. Kwan crying) Jimmy: "It was pretty funny." Ashley: "Sounds sort of cruel to me." Spinner: "Whatever. Kwan asked for it and Kwan got it, big time." Issues Faced *First dates *Awkward social situations *Student-teacher conflicts *Revenge Trivia and Notes * This episode is named after several songs, by many different music artists and groups, such as, Allister, Loverboy, Redgum, Roy Orbison and Slick Shoes. ''It also shares the same name as a 2002 drama film and a 2000 French film called ''Vendredi Soir. * Although credited, Stefan Brogren (Archie Simpson) does not appear in this episode. * Although Liberty makes a brief appearance in this episode, she has no dialogue and is therefore uncredited. * In this episode, a Degrassi caretaker and a mall security officer appeared, but were both uncredited. * The two characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode are Jimmy (second time) and Spinner (first time). * There is no soundtrack or music featured in this episode. * This episode marks the second mention of Heather Sinclair. Paige mentions her. * This is the first and only episode in which Ms. Kwan is the center focus of one of the main plots. * This episode reveals that Ms. Kwan has a husband, but no one ever calls her Mrs. Kwan. * It is revealed that the phone number for Degrassi is 555-1950. * After its premiere on The N, this episode started to air after Rumours and Reputations. * It's revealed in this episode that Sean doesn't eat cows because he watched them get slaughtered at his uncle's farm one summer. * After announcing he's going to take over teaching Ms. Kwan's English class, Mr. Raditch tells the class to turn in their books to "Malleable of the Minds". Coincidentally, Mr. Raditch taught this story to his class when he was an English teacher at Degrassi because he mentions that story in the Degrassi Junior High episode "Kiss Me, Steph". See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Crushes Category:First Dates Category:Awkward social situations Category:Student-teacher conflicts Category:Revenge